1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is suitable for any type of casing for an electrolytic cell wherein the casing has an electrolyte-filling aperture. In particular, the casing can be any design including, and not limited to, a clamshell and/or a prismatic casing design. The invention is directed to an apparatus and method to seal the electrolyte-filling aperture with a fill plug.
2. Prior Art
Electrochemical cells are housed inside casings having an electrolyte fill aperture and a closure mechanism for the fill aperture. To activate the cell, an electrolyte is poured into the casing through the electrolyte fill aperture. Once this is done, the closure mechanism is inserted into the fill aperture and welded (or brazed) to the casing to ensure the electrolyte does not leak from the casing.
One problem is that the closure mechanism is often difficult to position into the electrolyte fill aperture. This is the result of the closure mechanism and the electrolyte fill aperture both being extremely small, which makes it difficult to properly position, and also secure, the closure mechanism into the electrolyte fill aperture. The present invention solves this problem.